<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不在人间：杀生 2 by SalomeQubid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107234">不在人间：杀生 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid'>SalomeQubid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>江月夜&amp;江燕子, 解凡心&amp;诗篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不在人间：杀生 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杀生<br/>2<br/>解凡心做这样的事一般会带上诗篇。诗篇没在小金杯里窝多久，就被解凡心喊出来吃饭。在电话里解凡心能听见诗篇根本没起床，估计还在被子里躲着，看起来完全对这个世界无欲无求，只是只无辜的蜗牛。解凡心想着踩碎蜗牛之后回身低头看的孩子。他还能听到诗篇吞口水，他说你吃什么，肥肠面？诗篇就说好。解凡心开着诗篇的车往仓库去的时候，诗篇又栽回那一堆毛绒玩具里了。<br/>解凡心笑：哦，我制作世界，就为了你能整天睡觉吗。<br/>诗篇立刻开始喊他救世主。耶稣基督啊，诗篇说，花和尚，咱们干嘛去？<br/>解凡心说：杀生。<br/>诗篇一愣，也笑：那太好了。<br/>见到了之后你就不这么说了，话不能说得太早。解凡心轻声道。<br/>你能杀生吗？你不是雍和宫子弟，到时候要念往生咒，在心底里流眼泪。诗篇说，一口心头血呛成麒麟竭，支离瘦骨铿锵。解凡心不知道她说的又是哪个虚构故事，但显然她在当真。解凡心隐隐就觉得有点肺疼，道你能不能别想了？诗篇的眼泪就流下来。解凡心顿时唉声叹气。他做这样的事一般会带上诗篇是因为，他要么可以威胁诗篇做他不能做的事，要么诗篇会选择做他不会做的事。总结来说他在利用诗篇本人的价值，这个时候的诗篇也很乐意被利用，因为诗篇实在不清楚她能干嘛。解凡心比她本人明白她能干什么。<br/>我不念往生咒。解凡心说，如果念也是你念。诗篇愣着看他。他说：而且你真敢要往生吗？诗篇脸还没擦干净，又在摇头。解凡心笑还没褪，只不再说话。诗篇低头在手机上查往生咒，解凡心道：是，不只是去往净土，还有拔除一切业障根本。他又仔仔细细地盯着诗篇，红绿灯都不看了，人们今天已经不用这样深究和透明的眼光看人，但解凡心确实需要而且也胆敢理解她。诗篇就抬头迎他的目光。解凡心问：你真敢拔除吗？那我只好现在就下车另找帮手啦。诗篇哂笑：我不会开车，师傅。杀谁啊？诗篇又问。解凡心说睡吧，到了你就知道了。他把手在诗篇眼前晃了晃，捏了个哄孩子定神的决，诗篇一边抗议一边睡着，还嘟囔着再这么困只能在高速路上点奶茶，要人家给她从窗户塞进来。<br/>诗篇再睁眼，两人已经在库房了。解凡心递给她一杯加冰可乐，还是麦当劳的。诗篇就嚼着冰块儿，问保安呢？她放在车上的矿泉水早喝完了。解凡心露出谈起重晚情的那种笑：睡了。这意味着他说的话半真半假，而且说不定宾语已经死了，甚至死了几千几百年了。诗篇犹豫一下：我要现在开始念吗？要不然我找个音频，我不会啊。解凡心安慰她说真的没死，只是睡了。但他仍打不开如流星那个库房的锁，脸色被LED晃得白惨惨，在诗篇的眼睛里甚至能脱出白色的光轨。他看起来非常伤心。是眼见着人间倒灌金樽里或者得亲眼看着洪水淹没地球上最后一只独角兽的伤心，这伤心没有一点上帝视角，看起来神圣是因为塞了太多旁人的凡心。<br/>诗篇忽然卡在他的名字里。她张了张嘴，想说什么，又以为她的话已经说出了口。人们的话也都是这样，以为不会想到，以为已经阐明，最后只会沉默。诗篇很茫然，这时候诗篇还没学会把舒适区带到每个她经过的地方，也还没因为找寻人间、找寻不到、抛弃人间、失去记忆的循环而愤怒、尖锐、每时每刻发出绝望的会心一笑，搂着她甜蜜的酒瓶和仅剩的朋友们。这时候她尚且是个菜鸟，解凡心要她来，她就来了，对着人家的名字发呆，这么久。<br/>直到江燕子和江月夜走了过来，两个人全副武装。仓库不会总是安生的，一方面库藏里一些东西不愿意被放在四方盒子大棺材里，另一方面总有刁民想偷走抢走什么。解凡心本来在研究如流星门口的标签和那片三道密码锁，听到他们过来后站起身，靠在门上微笑：嗨。诗篇说你嗨什么，你们认识吗，你们不认识的话咱们要被抓了。<br/>江燕子开口：你答应过不再来。<br/>解凡心双手合十对他行一礼：多有叨扰。<br/>你答应过不再回来。<br/>诗篇察觉到江燕子的语气里沉着声嘶力竭，就像江里有淤泥。<br/>解凡心咧了咧嘴：我记性不太好。我答应过的事太多了。<br/>江燕子的沉默越来越重。诗篇感觉他就要被压垮了，她仅仅动了这样一个念头，江燕子的表情越发痛苦。解凡心笑得更开心了，对着诗篇：继续想。诗篇说我不是故意的。解凡心道，不要紧，我跟你是一伙的，继续想。<br/>她继续想了。解凡心也觉得痛苦。诗篇应激的眼泪又充满眼眶。想象痛苦时人也可能痛苦。诗篇这种材质可能亲痛苦，拒麻木。<br/>江月夜和江燕子分享同一种类的沉重和焦灼。他皱着眉头，眉骨往桃花眼里打着阴影。他说：我不知道你们之前的事。他探头看了看那些守卫，又看了看江燕子。江燕子没点头。他轻声说：你们要什么？江燕子也没摇头。<br/>解凡心道：开锁。<br/>江月夜很利落地把锁开了。诗篇看到如流星仍在，灼灼的眼睛遥遥看她，在诗篇的幻想里那目光比岩流滚烫，直白地切开触及的一切。诗篇也没舍得避开。她好不容易看见这么绚丽的东西，她——你可以说，她好不容易看到真的符合她所见的东西。她立刻就高兴了。解凡心没说话，诗篇的注意力被转移之后江月夜和江燕子重新融合成了本来的样子。两个仓库管理员走在最后，最靠近门口，解凡心站在诗篇斜后侧，诗篇上前两步，她的手贴上如流星的脸侧，它低头在她手掌下，闭了闭眼睛。诗篇说不出话。<br/>你看啊。她说。<br/>解凡心从僧袍宽大的袖口里抽出诗篇的小破金杯里拿来的，顶端磨尖的车位锁。那东西是诗篇的生父给她的，有她胳膊那么长，顶端的不锈钢本来用来锁方向盘，磨尖之后可以砸烂人的太阳穴。解凡心在那兽的另一侧跪下，诗篇本垂着眼看他。这时诗篇更像佛门子弟，而解凡心占据皈依的位置。他也一直在这个位置，那重锁被他用得很轻，轻得像江南春柳拂过脸颊。轻而锋利的尖端在诗篇根本没看清时拖出浅淡的白光，经过的每一寸都切开如流星的喉咙。血洒在他脸上，糊住他的睫毛，他也闭了闭眼睛。诗篇的手还没拿开。独角兽如流星般往她怀里栽，她揽着独角兽沉重的身体，又没有完全跪地，封住它双翅的丝绸还高悬着，连同翅膀一起。灰色开始褪去，尘埃四散各地，原来它的翅膀只有骨，羽翼都该归还人世。<br/>诗篇还没回过神来。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>